Birthday Confession
by Author Z
Summary: Birthday is not a special day for Sasori anymore.. but will a blonde ball of sunshine that he called 'bestfriend' change it? Sasodei
1. Chapter 1

**Birthday Confession**

Sasori glanced at the window beside him. Today is his birthday, but it didn't feel special. He sighed, but it's just the same like his previous birthdays, anyway, nothing special. He just didn't feel the need to celebrate it or something. It's useless, by any means.

He has been keeping his birthday this way since his parents dead. That day had successfully turn him entirely, from the happy-bubbly little kid to cold, silent kid that didn't even look like an eight years –old.

His grandma really worried about his grandson sudden change-personality. The red head kid didn't play at park like any other kids his age, instead take interest in puppetry and wood-work, spent his childhood time with knife and screwdriver. And, what's worse is he only want to get out of his room to either eat or go to school. With the gloomy aura around him, other kids instantly avoided him. Though Sasori didn't care and prefer it that way.

And so, his life goes on until he turn 12 years old.

Until one day, a hyperactive blonde boy came and thorn his 'peace' apart.

*flashback*

"Class, please meet your new friend, Deidara." Said the teacher as the blonde boy beside her waved his hand to the class. The girls instantly blushed at the boy's smile. It doesn't take too long for Deidara to make the whole class swooned over him. Well, whole class except one, of course.

Sasori just stared blankly at him and move his eyes back to his book. It really doesn't matter for him if there's one or thousands new student, as long as he can study kid would not talk to him anyway, he seems like the popular type.

Then he felt a poke on his shoulder that make him hurriedly turn around.

He stared at the boy in front of him in surprised. "What?" he blurted out.

"Hi, I'm Deidara, what's your name?" the blonde said cheerfully.

"It's none of your business." He glared then taking his eyes away from the sapphire blue. He glanced around the room to find that his classmates are staring at them in shock. 'Sure, why a popular boy want to talk with the loney' he thought.

But, it seems that Deidara is really persistent. "It's my business, cause I want to know you." He said as he took the empty seat beside the red head. He watched the other boy, until the boy finally look at him with his brown eyes.

"You will stay here until I answer it, aren't you?" Sasori said with a sighed. Actually, he's a little surprised. Usually after the first sentence and deathly glared, everyone will erased all their intentions to talk with him. But the brat actually really brave ..or really dumb.

Deidara nodded hopefully. "It's Sasori" he finally answered.

"It's a cool name, Sasori-danna" Deidara said with a wide grin.

And that's the first time he met Deidara.

*End of flashback*

Ever since then, Sasori's dull life changed. Deidara always cross the limits that he made for himself. Like the first time Deidara dragged Sasori out of his house with a promise that he will make his own homework without Sasori's help. Or when Deidara force Sasori to let him enter his bedroom.

But, of course, there are times that Sasori can't keep up with his friend's attitude. Like when Deidara accidentally broke the arm of a puppet, which is a replica of his mom. Sasori really mad at him and didn't want to talk to him, until one day he found the boy in front of the house, waiting for him to open the door in the pouring rain.

And there are times when Sasori showed that he's cared about his friend. One of them is when Sasori decided to skip his one-day of school to accompany Deidara as soon as he heard that the blonde is on high fever. It's actually a wonder, really, as to why Sasori can feel thousands feeling just because of a energetic,blonde bra-

"Danna!" Sasori quickly look at the boy beside him. "What?" he said in annoyance.

"You've been spacing out for, like, half an hour! And you have this creepy smile on your face! It's really freak me out! And you didn't even heard what i said!" Deidara said with a pout.

Sasori sighed at him." And you really wore me out, brat. What did you say, then?"

"Well, I said that we're going to the mall after school." Deidara answered as he trying to pull out a little bug from his blonde hair. "Since when I agree to that?" Sasori retorted at his friend, he slap Deidara's hand away then take the small bug to throw it outside the window.

"O come on, Danna! Please!" Deidara said with a wide puppy-dog eyes. And when Sasori groaned at him, Deidara knows that he's win.

XxX

Sasori look at his watch. 06:54. Just like his words, Deidara dragged his Danna to the mall after school, and right now, what Sasori want is only sleep. Go to mall with Deidara is not a calm activity, it's quite the opposite and it's really wore him out. But stil the boy insist to go to Sasori's house. And Sasori really don't care if Deidara want to sleep over at his house as long as the brat keep his mouth silent.

Finally Sasori arrived at his house, he quickly open the door thinking that his grandma already at home. But, he surprised to find the house with no lights on. Then he heard sound of shuffling. He stepped inside carefully and glanced at his grinning blonde friend.

Wait- grinning?

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Sasori jumped a little at the sudden shouts. He glanced around to see some students at school, his cousins, and his grandma. Then he look at his bestfriend, who is smiling at him.

"Happy birthday, Danna." He whispered. Sasori smiled softly at him before answering," Thanks brat."

They start to congratulate him, and when it comes to his grandma, "You're really lucky to have a friend like him, you know? He technically has set up the surprise party and gather us here." She said with a smile. Sasori just shrugged at that, but he look at Deidara with kind gaze. "So.. when are you going to tell him?" she said out of nowhere, the smirk visible on her face.

"What do you mean, old hag?" he asked with bored look, even if he's slightly panic inside. He glared at his grandma as the woman keep smirking at him, as if saying 'Don't play dumb, Saso.'

He groaned at that and looked back at his blonde friend."I won't say anything to him." He answer finally. His grandma glanced at him then Deidara, "You have to tell him, rather than he find out himself."

"Thank you for the advice, wise one, it really help." He replied sarcastically. His grandma just rolled her eyes at that. Sasori finally sighed, "I can't. Maybe he like someone that's better than me. He thought of me as his friend, anyway, nothing more. " He said calmly but there's a hint of sadness in it.

Chiyo just keep silent at his grandson obvious despair. "Well, at least you have to try." She said before turn around to talk with some guest, but she stopped momentarily. "And just so you know, I never raised a coward, you know?" Sasori just smirked at that.

He decided that he will talk with Deidara after the party.

* * *

**This is my first story, and i need ur opinion to make it better. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Birthday Confession**

Other guests has left around thirty minutes ago, and left only Sasori and Deidara to take care of some after-party mess in the living room. Apparently, Chiyo had decided to leave and 'have a little chat' with her neighbor as she put it.

Sasori sighed. His grandma's plan sure can't be more obvious. He looked at his blonde friend that just finished clean the table. "Finally, all clean, Danna." He said smiling at Sasori. Just when Deidara prepared to leave, Sasori grab his wrist.

Deidara blushed at the sudden contact from the Sasori. "W-what's wrong, Danna?" he stuttered. In his head, he cursing himself for stuttering. Deidara hear a sigh.

"You're going to leave already?" he said, not knowing exactly what he will do next. Sasori look at Deidara to see a light blush on his face. 'Damn him for being so cute.'

"Yeah, it's almost late at night, so I think I have to leave soon before midnight." Deidara answer. He look at his Danna that have trouble look on his face. His Danna look a little different right now.

Sasori really don't have any idea of what he should say right now. He thinks about have a friendly chat first just to prolong the time, but decided against it. He will probably make a fool of himself or worse .. Deidara fall asleep the middle of his confession. So , he choose to go to the point.

"Danna, are u ok-"

"I love you " Sasori blurted out.

For a while, awkward silence surrounded the place. Not a single breath escaped. Finally after several minutes, the blonde is the first that cut the thick silence.

"W-what are you talking about?" Deidara asked still in shock. His eyes wide open and the blush more visible on his cheeks.

Sasori sighed at this. 'I know this is not a good idea. Why did I listen to the old hag, anyway?' He finally realized that he have to give an explanation to his wide-eye friend right now.

"I said I love you. And that's my answer for your question that time on why I beat the shit out of Itachi when he try to kiss you. But I really understand that you don't like me back more than a friend, so it's okay. Just forget what I sa-"

And that's when Deidara decided to cut his friend's babbling.

Sasori stared in surprise at his friend's closed eye as Deidara kiss him. He quickly recovered and kiss the boy back. He licked Deidara's lip and plunged his tounge in to ravish the blonde's mouth, it makes the blonde moaned. His mouth taste better than what Sasori's imagined.

After a while, they pull away with a strings of saliva connected them.

"You're dumb if you think that I don't love you back, Danna." Deidara said with a smile on his soft lips.

Sasori smiled back at him. The smile soon turn into smirk. "Well, brat, don't you think we should make our relationship official?" Sasori said smirking as he groped the blonde's ass.

Deidara blush got even redder at Sasori's words. But, he give the smirk back as an idea came to his mind.

"Well, I wouldn't mind that, Dan-na" he said in half-moan tone while trailing his finger down the red-head's chest. Sasori shuddered at the tone the brat used. He didn't know his friend can be so seductive. Sasori quickly pull Deidara upstairs to his bedroom and locked the door. He push Deidara on the bed and climbed on top of him.

Deidara moaned loudly when Sasori start kissing and sucking on his neck. "Nngh.. D-danna."

Sasori's cock twitched at the sound that Deidara make. He tease the blonde more. After get rid of both of their shirts, Sasori start sucking at Deidara's nipple while pinching the other. "AHH.. Please stop teasing me.." whined Deidara. He really need his Danna, now.

Sasori smirked at his friend's eagerness. "Patience, brat. I really like those moans of yours, anyway." He said as he put his hand inside the blonde's pants and start stroking his cock slowly."OHH... Dannnna …I will…haa.. moans like a.. ahh bitch if you just fuck the oohh brains out of meee.."

Sasori get mental orgasm at Deidara's words and tone. He put three fingers on Deidara's mouth which the other quickly sucks. Deidara hold his wrist and pull the fingers in and out of him while locked his eyes with Sasori. Sasori really can't tore his eyes away from the boy beneath him, imagining what it feels like if the mouth is on his cock.

Sasori pulled the fingers and thrust two fingers into the blonde's hole. "AHHHH! It hurts…ha…" Deidara screamed, tears slipped on the corner of his blue eyes. Sasori kissed the tears away and rub his hip as an apologize. But the pain noise turn into moan of pleasure and Sasori put the third finger. He pulled the fingers away from Deidara's hole and start to get up from the bed to take the lube but Deidara push him down.

"I'm going to take- ahhh…" Sasori moaned when Deidara suddenly pulled his pants and boxers down, then rubbing his cock hard. "I think my saliva is good enough for lube, Danna." Said the blonde with a smirk. He licked and suck on the slit. Sasori threw his head back and panting hard when Deidara start take more of his cock to that mouth. "Ahhhh.. fuck, Dei..nnghh.."

Sasori really closed to climax and force his hand to pulled the Deidara mouth away from his cock. He then flipped Deidara so he is on his hands and knees. He rubbed the tip of his cock before push it in.

Deidara tensed when he felt the tip of his Danna's cock and whimpered when he felt it start to enter him. "Ahhh, Danna.. you're so big.. "

Sasori really felt good right now, it's really tight inside the blonde's wet hole. "Nnngghh, Dei..It will get..ah better.." he said. He moaned again when he felt Deidara's muscle clenched around him. It really hard not to move so he did. He start thrusting his cock in and out the tight hole.

"Wait..nnghh… Danna, don't…ahhh move…haaahh.."Deidara half screamed at the big member slide in and out of his hole. But Sasori just keep moving fast searching for the spot that will make Deidara scream his name.

"D-danna ahhh.. please wait..ahhaa..OOHHH!" he moaned loudly when Sasori hit a spot inside his ass. Hearing the blonde's moans, he pounding the blond ass harder and faster hitting that pleasurable spot. Sounds of skin slap against each other heard through the room as Sasori fuck Deidara from behind.

"DANNNNNAAA!OHH..nnghhh .. fasteer..!" Deidara moaned keep getting louder as he come closer to the climax. Sasori know his friend are going to come soon so he grip his hip harder and fuck him faster.

By now, Deidara is screaming so loud. He gripped the bed sheets, saliva running down his chin and start move his hip to meet his Danna animalistic thrust. "Oohh.. Deiii..haah…." moaned Sasori.

Both of them is going fast to their climax and Deidara can't hold it anymore when Sasori start stroke his cock in time of his thrust. "DANNA!" he screamed as he released on the sheets and moaned when he felt Sasori fill him with his cum.

Sasori pulled out of Deidara's hole and put his arms around Deidara as they trying to catch their breath .

After a while, Sasori pulled his lover closer. "I love you, brat" he said as he kissed Deidara's forehead. "Love you too, Danna" he heard the brat muttered before falling into a deep sleep. He smiled at the sight of the sleeping blonde in his arms.

Maybe his birthday is a different day than the others, after all.

* * *

**So, yeah. I've got help from messlady on how to write the smut, but i'm still new to this, so sorry if it's suck.**

**Will you review?**


End file.
